


We Are All on Board

by wintersoda97



Series: Various Endings Revolving Around Kiriya's Fate [4]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoda97/pseuds/wintersoda97
Summary: Kiriya comes back, and he and Emu run into Kuroto with bike form, multiple times.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If video games taught me anything, you CAN beat the final boss with a low level character, by slowly working them down and/or ganging up on them. From pictures I'm seeing, I think that's gonna happen soon, so I'm posting this now. This is really self indulgent, but I still hope you enjoy (;^_^)b

There’s a low rumbling between Emu’s legs, as he looks down at the bike. He closes his eyes, fully expecting that what’s happening now is just a bittersweet dream that he will have to wake up from. When they open again, he knows that it’s real.

The lights on the Bike Gamer’s front are glowing.

“You alright there, Emu?”

Kiriya is alive.

Trying his best not to have his voice waver, he replies, “Yeah… I’m on board, Kiriya-san.”

“Then, I’m ready when you are!”

He gazes towards the finish line. Kamen Rider Genm. He still has Kiriya’s gashacon sparrow in his hands, but it holds no power over Emu.

It’s no longer a memento!

Emu drives in a straightforward charge and rams into the zombie. Kuroto’s body is left flying towards a building, as the weapon falls out of his hands. Emu makes a sharp turn and catches both scythes before they fall to the ground.

“ _Nice catch!_ ” Kiriya enthusiastically complements.

Equipping his driver, Emu transforms to level 2, while he and Kiriya drive towards the building.

Pushing the rubble aside, Kuroto spasms back into fighting position, ready to drag him off Kiriya for close quarter combat.

Now, he really doesn’t want to get off board.

“Lazer, I’m gonna use your power!”

“Y’okay!”

He snaps gashacon sparrow back into its bladed-bow form, and aims at Kuroto. The amount of time it takes him to shoot allowed Kuroto to dodge with a low roll to the side.

Just as he wanted.

With his hands back on the handles, he and Kiriya were able to ride at mach speed, and ram into Kuroto yet again. His body is sent flying again to an open area. Before he had a chance to recover from the hit, Emu prepares the Kimewaza slots for a critical finish.

“Girigiri! Critical Finish!”

A flurry of arrows flies out of gashacon sparrow, in a hypnotic show of lights, resulting in a huge explosion. The attack didn’t finish Kuroto off, but he is staggering, struggling to get up.

The smoke has yet to disperse, but Emu and Kiriya ride through the smoke, blowing it aside, surprising Kuroto.

“Bakusou! Critical Finish!”

Parts of the zombie’s armor break off of his body, slowly dissipating in a black smoke as Kuroto lies on the ground, defeated.

“Game Clear!”


End file.
